La eternidad del león y la oveja
by MasenSwan
Summary: Esas pequeñas pero perfectas fracciones de la eternidad de Edward y Bella.
1. 1

**Este fanfic consta de varios capítulos. Éstos no tienen que ver entre sí, sino que cada uno cuenta un momento entre Edward y Bella diferente, o pensamientos de uno de ellos acerca del otro. Mi cometido es que imaginéis cómo es la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos, ahora que al fin están juntos y para siempre. Espero que los disfrutéis :)**

_Paseo en barco_

_[Bella]:_

No me resultó difícil comprender que nos encontrábamos en la playa. Pude notarlo por el peculiar ruido que los pies de Edward provocaban al besar levemente la pálida arena, por el familiar olor que emanaba el océano, por el leve susurro de las aves silvestres, que se escuchaba más claro fuera de la casa, y por varias razones más.

Me habría gustado quitarme la venda y verlo todo, especialmente su rostro, pues nos encontrábamos en un lugar tan idílico casi como el mismo Edward. Pero él me había tapado los ojos con su blanca camisa.

Sus cálidos y suaves brazos me apretaban levemente contra su pecho, de una forma tan tierna como siempre. Apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su cuello, donde coincidía plenamente.

Suspiré. Éramos tan iguales. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, habíamos nacido para amarnos como nadie más amó alguna vez en la historia del universo. Yo le pertenecía completa e inquebrantablemente y él era todo mío. Todo.

Me di cuenta de que Edward había avanzado hasta llegar al agua. Sus pies provocaron un breve murmullo entre el agua. Se inclinó hacia delante y, por un momento, pensé que me iba a tirar al agua. Pero me depositó en algo sólido. Por mi ágil tacto, pude notar que era de madera. Antes de que pudiese preguntar, Edward se había alejado de mí, había vuelto a la orilla y ahora empujaba la pequeña embarcación en la que me encontraba. Cuando hubo depositado completamente la barca en el agua, él ya me había envuelto en sus perfectos brazos de nuevo.

-Con que una barca… -musité-¿Vamos de paseo?

-Hmmm –dudó Edward, mientras me rozaba levemente mi pelo con sus labios- supongo que podría llamarse así.

La barca se movía al compás del frágil zarandeo del agua. Alcé las manos para desprenderme al fin de la camisa que me impedía ver, mas sus brazos bajaron los míos y él fue quien deshizo el nudo en mi nuca.

Cuando la luz embargó mis ojos, busqué instintivamente su rostro. La curiosidad que sentía por saber qué maravilloso lugar había encontrado Edward para nosotros no era tan urgente y empedernida como mi constante deseo de verle.

Él tenía el rostro perfecto, como siempre, relajado y sonriente. Me sumergí en sus dorados ojos, y su miel me distrajo completamente, olvidando que deseaba observar el paisaje. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio mi cara de distracción. Posó su mirada en el frente con la intención de guiar mis ojos, pues el comprendía que no me apetecía hacer otra cosa más que observarle.

Me impactó tanto la belleza y singularidad del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Un ardiente sol crepuscular comenzaba a meterse bajo las profundidades del mar, que se extendía hasta el infinito, dando la sensación de que ahí era donde el sol se iba a esconder durante la noche. Un humano no habría soportado mantener la vista fija en el sol brillante, eléctrico. El cielo era de un naranja peculiar, con pequeñas franjas rosadas distribuidas desordenadamente sobre él. Se podía encontrar en el océano una réplica exacta del mar, salvo que los colores eran menos llamativos, más apagados que los originales del firmamento. Mi hábil visión distinguía claramente el mar del cielo, pero estaba segura que un humano tampoco habría notado esa pequeña diferencia. Le habría costado bastante distinguir dónde comenzaba el océano, pues todo estaba perfectamente entretejido, formando un cuadro perfecto. El mar parecía que absorbía nuestro estado de ánimo, pues estaba calmado, feliz. La barca en la que nos encontrábamos era pequeña y del color del tronco de los árboles. Parecía una de aquellas barcas que siempre estaban aparcadas en la orilla de La Push.

Mis manos apretaron firmemente el brazo de Edward, mientras que en mi mente debatía fervientemente un modo en el que explicar mis sentimientos. Pero no había palabras. Todo era demasiado superior.

La risa musical de Edward se entremezcló con el suave cantar de los pájaros, que nos observaban desde las ramas de los árboles.

-Te gusta –no me lo estaba preguntando.

-Algo más que eso, amor. ¡Es tan maravilloso! Sigo sin comprender qué haces para encontrar estos lugares.

Volvió a reír suavemente, y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo para luego depositarme entre sus piernas y cogió los dos remos que descansaban a ambos lados de la barca. Comenzó a remar suavemente, provocando otro murmullo en el mar más potente que el de sus pies cuando tocaron el agua.

Cuando hubo remado lo suficiente como para haber dejado la playa atrás, con todos los verdes árboles que rodeaban ésta, giré sobre mí misma para poder encararle. Creí que seguiría sonriendo, pero ahora estaba serio. La intensidad de su mirada, que escudriñaba mi rostro, intentando impregnar mi rostro en el suyo, me abstrajo. Alzó una de sus blancas manos, que descansaban en mi cintura, y me acarició la mejilla. Una corriente eléctrica pasó entre nosotros, a tal velocidad e intensidad, que habría acabado con cualquier cosa débil. Sus dedos recorrieron mi piel, desde los pómulos hasta la barbilla, quemándome tras su paso, cual bosque ante el fuego abrasador de un incendio.

No pude resistirlo más, estábamos demasiado separados a pesar de que nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados. Trabé mi boca con la suya, y sus finos labios aplastaron los míos con fiereza, lo que provocó en mí una respuesta más intensa todavía.

Cuando Edward me tocaba, podía sentir a todas mis células peleando entre sí para acercarse al punto en el que mi piel y la suya estaban en contacto. Si su mano acariciaba fuertemente mi cuello, todas mis células, mis emociones, se concentraban en ese punto. Si después me cogía de la mano, apretaba mis pálidos dedos entre los suyos, exactamente del mismo color y textura, la constitución de mis células bajaban hacia mi mano.

Aunque, en ese momento, nuestros cuerpos estaban conectados completamente. Y así fue cómo dimos por concluido nuestro pequeño paseo en ese magnífico paraje.


	2. 2

_Pensamientos_

_[Bella]:_

-¡Ah, no! –Protesté contra la clavícula de Edward –Eso sí que no.

-Por favor… -volvió a suplicarme, con su voz de terciopelo, mientras me besaba ligeramente el cabello –sólo una vez más…

-No puedo, Edward.

Yo escondía mi semblante en su cuello, pero él me cogió por la barbilla, obligándome a encararle. Sabía que en cuanto viese su cara, sus ojos suplicantes, no podría negarle nada.

Pero su rostro era peor de lo que pensé. Sus ojos, de un dorado líquido, que parecía un mar de miel en calma, expresaban la más tristeza de las tristezas. Sus labios estaban inclinados hacia abajo, denotando pena… Era demasiado. Además, sus cejas perfectas se juntaban de un modo en el que añadía la preocupación a su tristeza.

Cerré los ojos. Quizás eso ayudase.

Deslizó sus brazos entre las sábanas y me ciñó a su pecho fuertemente. Apartó el pelo de mi oreja y me susurró:

-Me portaré bien.

-Bah, cómo si no hubiese escuchado eso antes… _Me portaré bien_ lo has dicho desde la primera vez que lo hice. Y no lo has cumplido.

-No me falta voluntad. Además, estamos mejorando, ya puedo besarte… -y condujo sus labios hasta los míos. Debí haberme imaginado que me iba a besar apasionadamente, pero lo que hizo, no puede describirse con _apasionadamente_. Juntó su boca con la mía de tal modo, y de forma tan perfecta, que me hizo sentir que nuestros labios habían sido creados a medida exacta para encajar con la del otro.

Cuando terminó con el beso, yo todavía seguía aturdida, y mi mente tan solo podía procesar algo que estuviese relacionado con Edward. Bueno, en realidad, todo lo que siempre estaba en mi mente tenía que ver con Edward.

-Uff –jadeé-. Esto no puede ser verdad.

Sonrió, exhibiendo sus blancos dientes, y no pude evitar acercarme para besarle de nuevo. Pero él, no sin cierto esfuerzo, se apartó varios centímetros.

-Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que te bese –sentenció.

Mantuve la mirada seria, y él me imitó. Cuando su ceño fruncido era claramente el ganador, me eché a reír. Mis carcajadas eran tan fuertes y prolongadas, que tuve que deshacer mi abrazo por su cuello para sostener mi estómago. Doblé mi cuerpo para resistir las carcajadas, pero no podía superarlas.

-Isabella –escuché mi nombre completo entre el ruido producido por mis risas. Intenté calmarme. Y él me sacudió despacio hacia delante y atrás -¿Qué es lo que te resulta gracioso?

-Ah… -dudé –En realidad, no lo sé. Pero lo es, ¿no crees?

-No vas a conseguir que me distraiga.

Iba a continuar hablando, pero hizo una pausa para que me relajase. Cuando vio que ya había cesado mi festín de carcajadas, volvió a poner su máscara de tristeza, no de un modo tan intenso como antes, pero sí más efectivo, de algún modo.

-La más mínima distracción me impedirá…

-Ajá –me interrumpió –yo también he escuchado _eso_ antes.

Sonreímos a la vez con afecto.

Alcé mis manos, que descansaban en su pecho, y las posé a ambos lados de su rostro. Él me frotó la espalda para infundirme ánimos.

-Tú puedes hacerlo todo, cariño –me dijo.

Le sonreí, y después obligué a mi escudo que protegía mi mente de sus pensamientos a desprenderse de mí. No era una tarea muy difícil, después de tantas horas que Edward y yo pasamos, metidos en la cama, practicando. Pero siempre me atascaba en el mismo punto; su reacción.

Cuando tuve mi mente desprotegida, hurgué en mis recuerdos. No elegí una ocasión especial, simplemente una de nuestras innumerables noches haciendo el amor. Me concentré en intentar revivir las emociones sentidas, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, el rostro de Edward se hacía más y más tierno, más cariñoso y hermoso, más afectado y deseoso, más agradecido y perfecto.

No le culpaba, por supuesto, pues habría sido una experiencia increíble para mí leer sus pensamientos. Pero su rostro, que se perfeccionaba a cada instante, tenía como consecuencia mi pérdida de concentración.

Mi escudo volvió a mí en ese instante y el rostro de Edward expresaba felicidad y pena por el fin.

Rió de nuevo, y me apretó más contra su cuerpo mientras me besaba por toda la cabeza: la nariz, las cejas, las mejillas, las orejas, el pelo, la mandíbula, los párpados… Yo me sentía muy complacida por todas sus muestras de afecto, y también yo entrelacé mis dedos en su pelo mientras le decía lo cuánto que le amaba.

-Esto… -murmuró -¿podrías repetirlo? Solo una vez más, por favor –suplicó.

-¡No! –me negué –Eso mismo has dicho la última vez.

-No me obligues a torturarte con mis caras de pena… no me parece divertido.

-No lo hagas, entonces –le sugerí mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas, bajo las sábanas.

-Conozco unas cuantas técnicas más… -me informó mientras se aceraba de nuevo para besarme profundamente.

Debí haberme negado, pero él era tan irresistible como siempre. Por lo que mi respuesta no fue muy diferente a la suya.

Cuando pensó que tal vez me había olvidado del porqué de su beso empedernido, volvió a separarse, de nuevo con sacrificio, pues lo que quería era continuar. Pero deseaba que lo intentase una vez más.

-No sabes lo complicado que es –comenté.

-Ni tú lo maravilloso que es.

Reí de nuevo. Pero eso no iba a hacer que se distrajese de su propósito. Aparté mi escudo de nuevo, pero su rostro denotó una sorpresa tan inmensa, que apenas duró cuatro segundos fuera de mi mente.

-¡Oh! –exclamó, y se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándome la espalda.

Yo reía a carcajadas de nuevo. Me alcé en un codo y acaricié su suave brazo con mis dedos.

-¿Edward Cullen se ha enfadado? –pregunté, con la voz todavía descompuesta por mis risas.

-Con tu escudo, más que nada. ¿Acaso no se fía de mí?

-Claro que sí. Todo lo que me pertenece se fía de ti, porque todo lo que formo es tuyo. Por lo tanto, me fío de mí misma…

Edward no pudo evitar soltar una risita, pero no se dio la vuelta. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada, contra su nuca, y pasé un dedo desde su cuello hasta la cintura, siguiendo el camino de su columna vertebral. Solté mi escudo sin ningún problema.

Elegí un recuerdo humano, algo que hubiese sucedido hacía ya muchísimo tiempo, para que le impactase. Si continuaba de espaldas, su rostro no me distraería.

Recordé cómo me sentí cuando, sola y perdida, intentaba recordar todas las técnicas de autodefensa para encararme a ese grupo de hombres que quería atacarme… Y cuando entonces, los faros brillantes de un coche plateado vinieron a mi rescate. Recordé cómo me sentí cuando entre en el frío coche y vi su rostro, tan enfadado como muy pocas veces había visto nunca. Él era mi héroe, había salvado mi vida una vez más. Se lo debía todo, él era la razón de mi existencia.

Supe que se estaba conteniendo para no girarse, y consiguió permanecer de espaldas a mí durante más tiempo del que creí, aunque su cabeza estaba levantada, mirando tan hacia atrás como podía.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, su rostro estaba completamente relajado, en paz. Mi escudo volvió a su lugar nada más ver su mirada tan deliciosa. No reaccionó de ningún modo cuando mis pensamientos volvieron a estar guardados con llave. Simplemente se lanzó a mí estrechamente y sus brazos formaron una jaula fuerte y segura a mi alrededor. También mis brazos se movieron antes de que les hubiese ordenado que lo hicieran, atrayéndolo hacia mí lo máximo posible. Tal vez le estaba haciendo daño, pues utilizaba toda la fuerza de la que disponía. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente me ciñó a él más fuerte. Mi boca, todo mi cuerpo estuvo ocupado urgentemente.

No estuvo libre hasta mucho tiempo después.


	3. 3

_Flightless Bird, American Mouth_

_[Bella]:_

Un trueno retumbó en un lugar no muy lejano. Las nubes, tan inestables e inseguras, se revolvían entre el cielo, incómodas, y se desprendían de las gotas de lluvia, empapando la ciudad. No era lluvia como la de Forks, sino que era más fina, delgada y transparente. Tampoco te daba la sensación de que las gotas descendían de las nubes con el único propósito para matarte.

De todos modos, me había acostumbrado a la lluvia de Forks, a mi lugar. Cuando nos íbamos de vacaciones, solíamos escoger lugares soleados y apartados del resto del universo. Pero esta vez nos encontrábamos en el norte de Europa, un lugar bastante lluvioso.

Mi brazo estaba enredado con el de Edward, que mantenía el paraguas. No nos sorprendió que todos los viandantes se quedasen mirándonos con la boca abierta; ya nos habíamos acostumbrado. Cuando yo era humana, me molestaba que le mirasen (aunque no culpaba a la gente que miraba a Edward), pues yo no estaba a su altura… Pero ahora, yo era digna de él. Las personas torcían la vista cuando comprendían que su pareja era tan hermosa como él. Aunque ahora, también me miraban a mí.

Llegamos a un espacio abierto, sin coches; era un parque. Las hojas de los árboles estaban inclinadas hacia el suelo debido a la lluvia que embestía contra ella. El suelo era de cemento, gris, y había pequeños campos de hierba distribuidos de forma desorganizada. No había mucha gente, pues la lluvia no incitaba a los niños a jugar aquí.

En la puerta de un portal oscuro se hallaban tres hombres; dos con un instrumento musical cada uno. Habían terminado una canción, y mantenían la funda de la guitarra abierta para posibles propinas. Los dos músicos se recostaron en sus sillas, y el cantante carraspeó varias veces. Los tres compartieron una mirada cómplice y se prepararon para la siguiente canción.

Edward también sentía curiosidad a mi lado, y ambos sentimos una corriente eléctrica recorrer nuestro cuerpo fugazmente cuando la letra principal, acompañada de los bellos instrumentos, inundó nuestros oídos.

La letra, tantas veces bailada, tantas veces cantada por Edward en mi oído, ahora llegaba a nuestros oídos.

_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins_

_All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys_

_Flightless Bird, American Mouth._ Nuestra canción.

Miré a Edward instintivamente, quizás demasiado rápido para encontrarnos en medio de la población, aunque no había nadie. Edward ya me miraba, y sus ojos guardaban dentro de sí un mar dorado, eléctrico. Me sumergí en él, en el propio mar de los ojos de Edward, y pude suponer por su mirada que él también estaba mirando dentro de mi rostro, más allá, en mi alma, que le pertenecía.

Acorté esa pequeña distancia. Mis tobillos volaron para unir su boca a la mía. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo del color del bronce, mientras con el otro brazo lo atraía hacía mí. Él abrazó mi cuerpo con los dos brazos, y una pequeña e insignificante parte de mi mente comprendió que había soltado el paraguas y ahora la lluvia atacaba nuestras cabezas, mojándonos. No solo sentía la quemazón en mi garganta, sino que todo mi cuerpo ardía en llamas. Y no por la sed, mi cuerpo no necesitaba sangre. Mi cuerpo lo requería a _él_. Solo a él y nada más.

Estudié sus dientes con la lengua, y Edward me ceñía más y más contra mí. Ya no podía escuchar la música, ni el breve murmullo de las hojas de los árboles, molestas por las gotas de lluvia.

_Edward Edward Edward Edward_. Eso era todo lo que yo podía escuchar, todo lo que veía, lo que sentía, lo que olía, lo que necesitaba. Edward.

La lluvia parecía caer a trompicones a nuestro alrededor. No podía sentir las gotas mojadas resbalando por mi piel, empapando mi pelo y mojando mi ropa. ¿Cómo, si habíamos creado una burbuja entre nosotros, imposible de romper, lejos de todo lo demás? El me amaba y yo a él. No podía permitirme pensar otra cosa. Edward. _Mi_ Edward.

Pronunciábamos nuestros nombres despacio, deletreando bien cada letra, cada sonido. No podía parar, mi necesidad por Edward era infinita, ¿cómo iba a separarme de él?

Ambos nos apartamos unos escasos centímetros, y a la vez dijimos, plasmando y mezclando nuestro aliento:

-Vámonos a casa.

Reímos sin fuerzas, rendidos, y nos dimos varios segundos para poder respirar. Compartimos una corta mirada con el grupo, que ya tocaba otra canción. El paraguas permaneció en el suelo, pese a que llovía incluso con más fuerzas. Lo único en lo que ahora estaban ocupadas nuestras mentes era en el otro, no viendo la hora de encontrarnos en nuestra blanca cama. Intentamos correr lo más despacio que pudimos.


	4. 4

_Plumas_

_[Bella]:_

Apenas notaba la textura de las sábanas que habíamos extendido por toda la habitación. Me sentía en una nube de plumas. No veía el color champán de nuestras sábanas, estaban escondidas por completo debajo de las blancas plumas.

Edward y yo estábamos recostados en la misma posición, tumbados sobre un codo, encarando nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Llevábamos nueve días encerrados en la habitación de la casa en la playa en la que nos encontrábamos, en una pequeña costa alejada de la población. Nos gustaban los lugares lejos del resto del mundo, sobre todo a Edward, pues él ahora solo escuchaba sus propios pensamientos, estaba en paz.

La habitación era pequeña, aunque con un baño incluido. La mayoría del espacio estaba ocupado por la enorme cama. También había una televisión, una radio y plumas. Cientos de plumas. Mirase donde mirase, encima de la cama, en el borde de las ventanas, encima de la televisión, había plumas. Y en especial, en mi pelo. Se insertaban en él como si estuviesen buscando una buena guarida en la que esconderse del mundo durante una oscura noche.

Por las puertas de cristal se filtraban pequeños rayos de luz, los que habían podido esquivar al gran árbol que yacía inerte delante de las ventanas. Esto tenía como consecuencia que nuestros cuerpos brillasen en ciertos puntos, en los cuales la luz inundaba nuestra piel, despertando nuestra brillantez.

Pero yo solo miraba a Edward. Llevábamos varios minutos sin hablar, simplemente escuchando el canto de la alondra, posada en cualquier lugar cercano en el inmenso bosque, infectado de piedras y seres vivos diminutos maravillosos.

Edward extendió una mano lentamente, siempre lentamente. ¿Por qué hacer las cosas rápido si disponíamos de todo el tiempo que nos podíamos imaginar y más? Su mano rozó mis nudillos, parándose en cada uno a adorarlos. Apenas si rozaba su piel contra la mía, pero la intensa electricidad que provocó su leve roce habría arrasado la tierra entera.

Se arrastró por las sábanas, provocando un revuelo entre las plumas, que salieron disparadas, enfrentando a la gravedad, hacia arriba y en todas direcciones. Muchas de ellas colisionaron contra mi cuerpo cuando Edward se pegó a mí, dejando cientos de plumas encerradas entre nosotros. Pasó uno de sus hercúleos brazos por mi cintura y yo, levemente, empujé su pecho hacia el suelo, invitándolo a tumbarse. Así lo hizo y me acurruqué contra él, sintiendo su calor.

Suspiró contra mi pelo, consiguiendo un revuelo en todo mi ser. Acarició mi espalda, mi cintura, mis brazos y mi rostro con sus suaves manos como el satén. Reí sigilosamente contra su pecho.

-Contigo, es muy fácil creer que mi corazón también se altera cuando me tocas –susurré.

Edward coreó mis risas silenciosas y, cogiendo varias plumas en sus manos, las esparció por mi costado. Cuando todas se hubieron removido, se quedó con una y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo mi torso con ella. Solo las últimas plumas besaban mi piel.

-Contigo tengo una razón para soportar la inmortalidad, y para verla como algo muy poco duradero.

El orgullo inundó todo mi pecho mientras inspiraba el olor de Edward.

-Vaya, eso debe significar que me quieres, ¿no? –pregunté, con un tono sarcástico, pero esperando su respuesta. Siempre era tan agradable escuchar decirle que me amaba.

-Algo más que eso, Bella. Algo más.

Y concluimos nuestra pequeña conversación de un modo que creó un alboroto entre las pálidas plumas.


	5. 5

_Bosques_

_[Edward]:_

-¿Bella? –llamé, buscando con la mirada.

Tal vez se encontraba detrás de esos arbustos que perfilaban los anchos árboles. O tal vez, estaba subida a alguna rama y me observaba desde arriba. Alcé el semblante para comprobarlo, pero tampoco estaba allí.

-¿Dónde te has metido, pequeña oveja? –pregunté.

El sonido más glorioso, el más maravilloso y completo de felicidad. Lo mejor que mis oídos habían saboreado en los cincuenta y seis siglos de mi existencia; la risa tranquila, absorta de paz, plasmando esa felicidad con sus carcajadas únicas. Bella. _Mi_ Bella.

Sabía que procedía de mis espaldas, y pude estar seguro antes de que los árboles, que se habían hecho cómplices de ella, gritasen su nombre también, entre sus espesas hojas de un verde vivo, confundiéndome. Escuchar el eco de su risa completa, una y otra vez, fue como escuchar la sinfonía más hermosa de la historia del mundo.

Giré sobre mí mismo a tiempo de ver la cola de su vestido desaparecer detrás de un árbol. Recorrí la distancia que me separaba de ese vestido desaparecido en una milésima de segundo. Apoyé mis manos contra el roble, notando cómo Bella intentaba no reírse con todas sus fuerzas en la otra cara del árbol. Esperé varios segundos antes de rodear el árbol y exclamar:

-¡Te tengo! –dije mientras agarraba el lazo azul de su vestido, colocado en su cintura. Pero ella había reído de nuevo, ahora más fuerte, y se había esfumado otra vez.

Seguí su rastro, inspeccionando cada piedra, cada hoja que Bella tocaba. Mas de pronto, sus pensamientos inundaron mi mente; había abierto su escudo y me mostraba a mí mismo, con el rostro maquillado por una sonrisa torcida y traviesa –_mi favorita_, pensó ella –mientras giraba la cabeza hacia todas las direcciones, buscándola.

La imagen duró escasos segundos antes de que mi mente volviese a quedar solo en compañía de mis propios pensamientos. Frené en seco, impactado por la agradable sorpresa que Bella me había dado.

-Vete preparándote para cuando te encuentre –la avisé entre mis risas, coreadas por las de ella también.

Sus risas me dieron otra pista de nuevo, y volví a girar sobre mí mismo para ver ahora todo su cuerpo recorriendo un pequeño espacio sin árboles. Corrí tan rápido como pude. Bella podía jugar al escondite, pero nadie corría más que yo.

Conseguí cogerla entre mis brazos. El impacto de nuestros cuerpos produjo un estrepitoso estruendo. No me preocupé en preguntarme si ese extraño ruido, como el de dos rocas, había salido del bosque y llegado a Forks.

Ella no opuso resistencia y, debido a mi velocidad, caímos al suelo. Bella soltó un pequeño jadeo debajo de mí para después volver a estallar en carcajadas. Miré su rostro, invadido por una gigante sonrisa, y no pude evitar reírme con todas mis fuerzas yo también.

Era siempre tan fácil, reír con Bella cerca.

Intentó zafarse de mis brazos, que descansaban firmes a ambos lados de Bella. Pero no permití que se me escapase de nuevo. Cuando pareció rendirse, me miró, todavía riendo. Extendió sus brazos por mi espalda y su roce me hizo sentir que algo dentro de mí se quemaba por la corriente eléctrica siempre existente entre nosotros.

-¿Adónde crees que ibas? –le pregunté, acariciando su pálida nariz con la mía.

El aliento de Bella humedeció mi piel.

-Te ha resultado difícil cogerme, ¿eh?

-Pero aquí estás –di un golpecito con mis manos en el suelo -. Te tengo bien atrapada.

-No me dejarás salir. Jamás –ahora su rostro estaba más serio.

Separé las manos del suelo y las pasé por debajo de su espalda, metiéndola en la jaula de mis brazos.

-Jamás –confirmé contra sus labios.

Bella sonrió de nuevo, lo que provocó que yo también lo hiciese. Pasó una de sus manos por mi pelo despeinado, acicalándolo.

-Me gusta como suena eso –dijo contra mi mejilla.

-Bien –musité, y besé sus suaves labios.

Bella. Mi Bella. Ella era tan hermosa, tan pura. Su beso provocaba en mí una reacción salvaje y fiera. Y cuando soltó su escudo de nuevo, me vi oscuro, borroso, pero era yo. Era yo diciéndole a ella en nuestro prado: _Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja_. Por un instante, sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir, pero no era así, afortunadamente. Si volviese a latir, significaría que algún día tendría que volver a pararse. De su boca, aún entre la mía, salió instantáneamente: _qué oveja más estúpida_. Y yo no pude evitar decir, mientras escuchaba mi voz, aunque un poco rota y sin varios tonos que ahora Bella sí podía sentir siendo vampira: _qué león tan morboso y masoquista_. Sus labios temblaron en los míos, llenos de emoción. Atraje a mi Bella hacia mí, y la besé pausadamente. Solo en los primeros milisegundos pude escuchar lo que ella sentía mientras la besaba. Y era algo realmente grandioso. Se podía comparar a una fuerte explosión de un volcán, expulsando toda su lava, todo su poder, su calor y su fuego.

Pero su concentración se perdió en mis labios.


	6. 6

Bella se acurrucó entre mis brazos y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho. Su broncíneo pelo tapaba su semblante, mas podía diferenciar sus ojos, que me observaban atentamente.

Quité una de mis manos, que aferraban a mi Bella, acercándola más a mí, y aparté su pelo para poder ver su hermoso rostro. Sonreía con afecto, con sus ojos dorados fijos en mí, estudiando mi rostro. Cuando sonreí, Bella soltó un pequeño jadeo.

Se revolvió en mis brazos hasta sentarse encima de mí.

-¿Cómo es posible que aún no pueda respirar de forma regular cuando sonríes de esa forma? –se preguntó, con los ojos abiertos, maravillados.

Solté una pequeña carcajada mientras Bella acariciaba mi pelo una y otra vez. Cada roce procedente de sus manos, cada vez que enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, cada vez que sentía su piel, me daba la sensación de que mi corazón iba a romper con las leyes establecidas por mi naturaleza y se pondría a latir.

Entrelacé nuestras manos, mientras susurraba:

-Ábreme tu mente.

Bella sonrió levemente, pero pronto se concentró y sus pensamientos llegaron a mi cabeza.

Como cada vez que leía sus pensamientos, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Su mente era tan hermosa, tan pura. Escuchaba sus pensamientos dentro de mí, mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Lo único en lo que pensaba Bella en ese momento era en nuestras manos unidas y en la textura de mi cabello, que seguía acariciando, ahora más despacio.

Sabía que tenía que portarme bien, pero no pude evitar alzar la mano libre y acariciar, lo más levemente que pude, su mejilla pálida.

Hubo una revolución en los pensamientos de mi Bella tan pronto como mi mano rozó su piel. Millones de sentimientos aparecieron en algún lugar de su interior. Pude sentir el calor que provocaba mi palma en su mejilla a través de sus deliciosos pensamientos.

Me acerqué muy despacio, incluso comparándome con un humano. Cuanto más cerca estaba, sus pensamientos más se alteraban. Bella percibía mi aroma cada vez más cerca de ella, y pude escuchar una dulce vocecita en sus pensamientos, diciendo "¡no abras los ojos o perderás la concentración!"

Me reí entre dientes y ella esbozó una sonrisa contenida. Sus pensamientos impacientes protestaban por lo lento que me acercaba a ella. Odiaba ese espacio, esos pocos centímetros que había entre nuestros rostros. Todo lo que mi Bella podía sentir era que no podía esperar a que mis labios rozasen los suyos. Esto me animó a acortar la distancia que nos separaba rápidamente.

Mis labios tocaron los suyos y sus pensamientos sufrieron una revolución otra vez. Era como soltar millones de plumas en el aire; todas se revolvían de forma desordenada y sin sentido. Así eran los pensamientos de Bella, todos sus sentimientos –causados por mí –se mezclaban entre sí, dejando paso a un sinsentido de emociones que llegaban hasta mi cabeza.

Sentí sus labios fieros contra los míos, y una diminuta e insignificante parte de mí me advertía de que yo debía comportarme bien si quería mantener los pensamientos de Bella en mi cabeza, pero no pude evitar rodear el cuerpo de mi amor con mis brazos y estrecharla contra mí, mientras nuestros labios se movían rítmicamente.

Los pensamientos de Bella contestaron a esta cercanía, volviéndose más frenéticos todavía. Lo único que Bella podía sentir eran mis cálidos labios entre los suyos. Saboreaba mi aliento y lo mezclaba con el suyo. Sus dedos seguían enredados en mi cabello, que ahora lo acariciaba de forma feroz y frenética, mientras que su otra mano apretaba mi espalda contra su cuerpo.

Solté un gruñido, procedente de algún lugar en mi interior. El sonido tembló en mi pecho durante unos instantes, ronroneando. Esto provocó en Bella una intensa reacción, me apretó más contra ella y una corriente eléctrica, tan potente como mi gruñido, recorrió el cuerpo de mi Bella y llegó a mí.

Entonces, la única voz que escuché en mi mente fue la mía.

Solté otro gruñido, pero ahora en forma de protesta. Bella separó sus labios de los míos unos escasos milímetros para soltar una risita nerviosa.

-Esta vez he aguantado bastante –comentó.

Su aliento dulce penetró contra mi rostro y me perturbó durante unos instantes.

-Hmmm… -fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

Bella besó mi mejilla varias veces, mi nariz, mis párpados, mi frente, mi cabello.

-Te quiero, ¿lo sabías? –dije contra su barbilla.

Bella sonrió mientras besaba mi sien.

-Tenía ciertas sospechas acerca de ello –sus labios se mantenían en contacto con mi piel todo el tiempo.

-Mucho –me apreté contra ella y escondí mi semblante en su cuello -, te quiero muchísimo.

Y posé una vez más mis labios en los suyos.


	7. 7

Las manos de Edward se movían con rapidez por el amplio teclado. Si fuese humana, me parecería imposible que sólo un par de manos fuesen capaces de crear tantas notas y melodías. Pero claro, Edward Cullen podía hacer absolutamente todo.

Sonreí para mis adentros. El ser más perfecto, el más maravilloso y extraordinario que jamás haya pisado la tierra me pertenecía de forma inquebrantable.

Contemplé la espalda de Edward, su figura intachable, sus pálidos músculos y sus férreos brazos, que se movían rítmicamente para continuar la canción.

La música de Edward inundaba la habitación, llegaba en ondas hasta mí y me atrapaba en todas las tonalidades que poseía; su música era mejor que la de cualquier otro ser humano que haya intentado componer. Nadie era mejor en el piano que Edward.

Otra ola de orgullo asaltó mi cuerpo. ¡Le amaba de una forma tan incondicional e irrevocable!

Edward estaba plenamente concentrado en las teclas del piano, sus ojos seguían el movimiento de sus manos. Estaba tocando mi nana, la nana que compuso tiempo atrás, cuando nos conocimos. Recordé todas las noches en las que él tarareó esa canción en mi oído para que yo, tan humana como siempre, me quedase dormida.

Dejé que mi escudo se deslizase hacia la nada y compartí mis recuerdos con él, un poco borrosos debido a esa barrera humana de debilidad. Recordé la oscuridad de mi antigua habitación y sus brazos fríos en torno a mi débil cuerpo mientras tarareaba mi canción en mi oído humano.

Inmediatamente, Edward alzó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con mi mirada, aunque esto no hizo interferencia alguna en la música, que seguía flotando por la habitación.

Edward exhibió los dientes al sonreír y yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras devolvía mi escudo a su sitio. Sus manos dejaron de vagar por el teclado del piano, y las alzó en dirección a mí, invitándome a ir a sus brazos.

Me levanté del marco de la ventana en el que me hallaba sentada de inmediato, y arrastré la fina sábana color champan que envolvía mi cuerpo desnudo. Edward me recogió en sus brazos y me apretó fuerte contra él.

-Tal vez todavía te gustaría que te cantase por las noches –dijo con voz divertida.

Su aliento se enredó en mi cabello.

-Hmmm… -vacilé, recorriendo su barbilla de un lado a otro con mis labios –no creo que consiguiese quedarme dormida.

Edward rió suavemente, de nuevo contra mi pelo.

-¿Te gustaría intentarlo? –preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, señalando el piano con la cabeza.

Le miré horrorizada; jamás había intentado tocar el piano. Parecía una de esas cosas que nunca me atrevía a hacer por miedo a hacerlo mal. Pero Edward me dedicó una sonrisa cálida, infundiéndome valor.

-Vale… -dudé.

Edward me giró en su regazo hasta que quedé enfrente del teclado. Me eché hacia atrás hasta que su pecho desnudo entró en contacto con mi espalda, y Edward apoyó la barbilla en mi clavícula. Puso sus manos sobre las mías y comenzó a tocar las letras, produciendo mi nana pero esta vez a un ritmo más lento.

La canción volvió a reinar en la habitación, cada nota revoloteaba en el aire hasta apagarse por completo y dar paso a más. Sólo era consciente de las manos de Edward moviendo las mías, haciendo que los dos tocásemos mi canción. Pude notar las comisuras de la boca de Edward estirarse en una sonrisa contra mi cuello. Giré la cabeza levemente para posar mis labios en su pelo broncíneo, y el susurró, con su voz aterciopelada:

-No es tan difícil, ¿no crees?

Apartó sus manos de las mías y me dejó sola en el teclado. Toqué las dos siguientes notas, ya que era el estribillo y sabía cómo continuar, pero pronto me acobardé y quité las manos del teclado. Edward se rió entre dientes.

-No cuando tengo un buen profesor –contesté.

Edward asintió dos veces con la cabeza, manteniendo esa sonrisa torcida suya que me quitaba la respiración. Apenas fui consciente de que abría la boca para decir algo más, fuese lo que fuese se le olvidó cuando me lancé como una pantera contra sus labios carnosos. Él me devolvió el beso con la misma ferocidad y sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi espalda, cayendo así en el piano. Varias notas se mezclaron, formando un sonido malsonante, pero nosotros estábamos demasiado ocupados como para cerciorarnos de ello.


	8. 8

_[Edward]:_

Bella estaba sentada a mi lado, apoyada sobre mí. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros cuando, de pronto, escuchamos un grito ahogado. Procedía del cuarto de Renesmee, y supe gracias a sus pensamientos que ya había encontrado la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Bella miró en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de nuestra hija –su rostro estaba teñido por la preocupación. Le sonreí y se calmó un poco.

No pasaron ni cuatro segundos desde que Renesmee gritó, y ya salió de su habitación, corriendo en nuestra dirección mientras gritaba "¡papi!", en un tono que denotaba una inmensa alegría. La sonrisa de mi pequeña –mi sonrisa –había asaltado el rostro de Renesmee, el cual se mostraba completa y profundamente feliz. No pude evitar sonreír cuando su felicidad se hizo tangible en la habitación.

Llegó hasta mí y yo la recogí entre mis brazos. Ella se apretó fuerte contra mí, podía sentir el calor que emanaba su piel y los latidos de su alocado corazón latían contra mi pecho.

-Papi, papi, papi, papi –canturreó mi pequeña una y otra vez.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Bella, desconcertada. Ella sonreía también, como nosotros, aunque no sabía el motivo de esta repentina felicidad, Bella nunca podía evitar sonreír y emocionarse cada vez que nuestra hija o yo nos encontrábamos tan profundamente alegres.

Antes de que pudiese contestarle, Renesmee giró la cabeza en su dirección.

-¡Papá me ha comprado un violín! ¡Un violín, mami! ¡Es precioso!

Bella alzó las manos en señal de sorpresa y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¡Eso es maravilloso, Nessie!

Renesmee siguió riendo en mis brazos.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta? –le pregunté.

-¡Oh, papi! –Me abrazó con fuerza y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello -¡no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! ¡Es el mejor regalo de la historia!

Reí con ganas mientras acariciaba el broncíneo cabello de mi hija –del mismo color que el mío.

-Bueno –dijo Bella cuando apoyó su mano en mi hombro –, entonces, ¿tocaréis algo para mí?

No habría creído posible que la sonrisa de Renesmee pudiese ser más grande si no lo hubiese visto.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Ahora mismo, papi! ¡Enséñame a tocar para mamá!

-¡Comencemos! –estaba tan entusiasmado por ver a mi pequeña tocar el violín, no hay palabras lo suficientemente gloriosas para expresar el orgullo que siento por mi hija.

Nessie me abrazó de nuevo, saltando de entusiasmo en mis brazos, y después se puso seria; estaba lista para comenzar las clases de violín.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –canturreó Bella mientras tiraba de nosotros.

Me puse en pie y mantuve a Renesmee apretada contra mí. Pasé el otro brazo libre por la cintura de Bella, y también la apreté contra mi otro costado. Cogimos el violín, que descansaba encima de la cama de Renesmee, y caminamos por los bosques.

Bella y Renesmee sonreían felices durante el trayecto. Íbamos a un paso humano, sin prisa. ¿Por qué correr, por qué apresurarse, cuando la eternidad y la perfección te pertenecen?

Mi mujer no podía esperar a ver las piezas que compondríamos con el violín y el piano juntos. Renesmee tarareó su nana mientras yo comenzaba en pensar en nuevas melodías.

Finalmente, llegamos a nuestro mágico lugar; el prado. Renesmee –que había ido en mi espalda durante el pequeño paseo –saltó enérgicamente y comenzó a correr a lo largo de la hermosa pradera. Nos sentamos en círculo, y yo arranqué una flor rosa, la más hermosa de las que tenía a mano, y la coloqué con delicadeza en el pelo de Bella. Ella sonrió –esa clase de sonrisa que estaría acompañada por un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas si todavía fuese posible –y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Palmeé mi regazo con las manos, invitando a Renesmee a venir, y ésta corrió sonriente hacia mí. Cogió el hermoso instrumento y me percaté de que sus manos temblaban.

-Es muy fácil, ya lo verás –le susurré al oído.

-Además, tú puedes hacerlo todo –añadió Bella. Alzó la vista para mirarme con afecto –lo has heredado de tu padre, sin duda.

Le dediqué una sonrisa torcida y pude notar cómo Bella se quedaba sin aliento. Articuló "te quiero" con los labios. Me incliné para besar su pálida y suave frente.

Renesmee se revolvió en mis brazos; seguía bastante nerviosa por el tema del violín, ya que era la primera vez que tenía uno en sus manos.

Apoyé mi cabeza encima de la suya y le expliqué detalladamente cómo colocarlo correctamente. Siguió mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Cuando estaba concentrada tanto en algo, se parecía a su madre; el modo de entrecerrar los ojos y fruncir sus labios era exactamente como Bella.

Agarré la mano de Renesmee y sujeté el arco del violín. Ahora su mano no temblaba; se mostraba firme bajo la mía. Su mano tocó algunas notas a través de la mía. Le expliqué cómo tocar cada nota y Bella atendía a la explicación atentamente.

Necesitó unos diez minutos para poder tocar sola lo que quisiese. Mi pequeña aprendía a una velocidad imposible –y de un modo muy eficaz. Cada nota producida por esa pequeña criatura acurrucada en mis brazos tenía un matiz, una personalidad diferente. Improvisó composiciones complicadas que superaban el nivel de cualquier músico del mundo. El color de sus melodías era delicioso, algo magnífico, imposible. Bella y yo nos agarrábamos de la mano con fuerza mientras contemplábamos boquiabiertos y maravillados la gloriosa música producida por nuestra hija. Le susurré a Renesmee lo preciosa que era su música, lo increíble y maravillosa que era, y lo cuánto que la amaba. Ella se sonrojó, como Bella siempre hacía en su época humana.

Yo había vivido más de noventa años en la penumbra, en el vacío más oscuro que jamás alguien haya experimentado. Me preguntaba día a día el por qué de mi existencia, maldecía al mundo por toda mi desdicha. Pero de algún modo, siempre supe que había algo esperando por mí. De algún modo, una pequeña esperanza que jamás sería capaz de reconocer me impulsaba a continuar viviendo. De algún modo, yo había encontrado a mi Bella y, incluso aunque el universo conspiró en contra de nuestro amor, éste había vencido. Y el fruto de nuestra perfecta e imposible unión había sido este ser maravilloso que yacía entre mis brazos. Éste hermoso ser se había llevado lo mejor de Bella y yo, lo unió todo, y creó la perfección de este modo.

Continuamos, los tres, escuchando la preciosa música acompasada con el latido del alocado corazón de Renesmee, nuestra maravillosa y perfecta Renesmee.


	9. 9

La plateada luz de la luna provocaban una reacción grisácea en los árboles; el bosque entero parecía ser únicamente blanco y negro, el cual estaba formado por magníficas criaturas de la noche, con búhos canturreando en las ramas de los árboles, pequeños grillos coreándolos, y zorros correteando por el irregular terreno. Parecía un bosque encantado, en el cual no me habría sorprendido encontrar a un duendecillo o a un hada.

Caminaba despacio, observando cada árbol con el que me encontraba, midiendo su singularidad. Escuchaba my propia respiración irregular, cogía y expulsaba aíre con rapidez, y mi aliento se mezclaba con el frío y encantado aire de la noche en un bosque oscuro. Mi vestido blanco se besaba la hierba con suavidad.

No sabía por qué me sentía tan nerviosa, no le encontraba sentido a todo este revuelo en mi interior. Yo misma había tenido la idea. Hoy no era un día especial, ni mucho menos. Era simplemente un día como otro cualquiera, tan hermoso, único y perfecto como cualquier otro. Pero se me había ocurrido la idea de encontrarme con Edward en nuestro lugar feliz y mágico. Así que yo le había citado. Alice, la cual se había enfadado por la urgencia de nuestros planes, ya que solo disponía de un par de horas para encontrar las vestimentas perfectas para la ocasión, había echado a Edward una hora antes, necesitaba tenerle lejos para poder trabajar en mi vestimenta y así darle una sorpresa.

Y ahora, yo me encontraba caminando a través del bosque, guiándome por el rastro que Edward había dejado. Sabía que solo tenía que recorrer un par de metros para llegar al prado y ver a mi Edward. Ya podía sentir su respiración acompasada y tranquila, también podía oler el rico y familiar olor de nuestro prado.

Llegué a las últimas filas de árboles y paré para observar el hermoso vestido que Alice me había ofrecido; era de un blando desvaído, caía a mi alrededor hasta mis pies, suave flojo como una nube.

Respiré de nuevo antes de volver a caminar. Tal vez me encontraba tan nerviosa debido a que la escena se parecía mucho a la Isla Esme –el blanco y negro reinando en la atmósfera, el hecho de que Edward estuviese esperando por mí en algún lugar especial… Mis sospechas se acrecentaron cuando vi la camisa color champán de Edward colgado en una rama de un árbol. Como cuando había dejado sus ropas al pie de las palmeras de la hermosa isla.

Escuché los pies de Edward moverse entre las flores del prado, y supe que él era consciente de mi presencia. Pasé entre las últimas filas de árboles y llegué al prado.

Edward estaba de espaldas, como la primera vez. Observando la pálida luna, como la primera vez. Tampoco se giró esta vez para encararme, sino que esperó a que yo le alcanzase. Había esperado con entusiasmo para ver la pradera, pero una vez más, el hermoso lugar palideció ante la magnificencia de mi Edward. Avancé lentamente hacia él, siempre lentamente, no había prisa. La eternidad nos pertenecía de forma inquebrantable.

Llegué hasta él y reparé en su vestimenta: llevaba un chaleco color beis, su pecho estaba al descubierto, dejando a la vista su gloriosa musculatura. Entrelacé mi mano con la suya, como aquella noche inolvidable in Isla Esme. Me preguntaba si Edward también veía el momento como una pequeña repetición de aquel trece de agosto.

Edward me apretó la mano delicadamente y suspiró.

-Jamás, en toda mi existencia… -rompió el silencio con ese inicio de frase. Ahora me miraba a mí, aunque yo había cerrado los ojos y mis oídos absorbían el hermoso sonido de su voz, aquella aterciopelada voz que tanto amaba –jamás habría dicho que las garzas de una oveja son capaces de retener a un león.

Sonreí y abrí los ojos. Me encontré con su mirada y me sumergí en el dorado mar en calma que había en sus ojos. Alcé mi mano libre y la posé en su pecho desnudo. Edward acarició mi mano con la suya.

-Siempre y cuando se trate de una oveja estúpida y un león morboso y masoquista.

Edward rió, un sonido celestial que rompió la paz reinante en el prado. Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me estrechó contra su pecho desnudo. Descubrí sus intenciones cuando alzó nuestras manos unidas y comenzó a zarandear nuestros cuerpos de un lado a otro muy despacio.

Mantuve mi sonrisa mientras entrecerraba los ojos a modo de sospecha.

-Sigo sin poder bailar.

-Hmmm… -Edward ronroneó y me alzó durante una escasa fracción de segundo para colocarme encima de sus pies –yo sí puedo.

Sonreí complacida y apoyé mi semblante en su pecho, encima de su corazón congelado, igual al mío.

-Puedes engañar a todo el mundo… -susurró contra mi cabello, el cual besaba suavemente una y otra vez –a todos, puedes aparentar ser un león, pero en mis brazos –me estrechó más contra su cuerpo –sigues siendo una pequeña oveja.

-Una oveja muy peligrosa –apunté.

Edward volvió a reír suavemente. Quitó una de sus manos de mi cintura y acarició mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cuello, el cual sujetó ligeramente. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó la base de mi cuello con sus labios suaves.

Seguíamos moviéndonos ligeramente, de un lado a otro, más despacio que nunca. Recorríamos parte de nuestra pradera, únicamente siendo conscientes de la presencia del otro. Nos observábamos intensamente, con una fuerza que habría parado mi corazón si éste todavía latiese.

Alcé, muy despacio, una mano y acaricié su rostro. Una y otra vez. No me cansaba de acariciar su hermosa e indescriptible textura.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero? –pregunté, perdida otra vez en el mar dorado de sus ojos -¿cuántas veces, a lo largo de mi existencia, he intentado explicar cuánto significas para mí? Y aún así, aún así no soy capaz de encontrar las palabras, las expresiones suficientes para hacerte entender cuan profunda e incondicionalmente te amo, Edward –me encogí de hombros al tiempo que enterraba mi rostro en su pecho –pero tengo tiempo. Dispongo de toda la eternidad para encontrar la manera de hacerte ver lo empedernidamente enamorada que estoy de ti.

Edward gimió, fue un sonido agudo que denotaba todas las emociones existentes dentro de su cuerpo; eran demasiados sentimientos demasiado grandes para un solo cuerpo. Sentí que estuvo a punto de estallar debido al exceso de amor y pasión que sentía dentro de sí.

Me miró profundamente antes de acercar su rostro al mío con una fiereza que solo un león morboso y masoquista posee. La reacción que tuvieron sus labios en mi sistema nervioso no fueron menos fieros. Pronto nuestras ropas fueron reducidas a la nada, Edward me tumbó entre las coloridas flores de nuestro prado con la misma fiereza de antes.

Recordé la primera vez que me había llevado a este prado –el modo en el que me sentí cuando dijo por primera vez que estaba _enamorado_ de mí.

Sonreí mientras Edward besaba mis párpados y me agarré a él con todas mis fuerzas.

-Vampiro morboso y masoquista –canturreé entre una de las muchas veces que Edward besaba mis labios.


End file.
